The Hybrid Hurricane
by Number915
Summary: When a hybrid friend of Mick and Josef pops in things get a little hectic, comedic, and overall chaotic in the house of Mick. Alyce sees the "cure" as a way to become a full-blooded vamp, but is her sire up for a re-enactment?
1. Alyce

This is something i thought of when i found out the show was cut. I'm not sure if i want to continute, if you like it let me know.

**Chapter 1: Alyce**

Mick and Beth were sitting at the table in Mick's kitchen when suddenly Mick's nose tilted up and a huge smile erupted on the vampire's face and he was up headed for the door before the knocks even started. He opened the door and as sure as Mick was dead, there she was. With long dark brown hair curled at the ends, porcelain skin and a body even a 80 year old vampire couldn't forget. Without as much as a "hello" she stormed into the apartment.

"Okay, so get this. I was walking in the airport in New York and I look up on the screen and what do I see but a flight to Los Angeles and I couldn't resist."

"Alyce, I can smell you a mile away." Mick replied matter-of-fact. She parted her lips to let her beautiful smile show as Mick pulled her in for a hug. He looked out the still open door at her black and white checkerboard roller-suitcase.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"I haven't seen you in about 5 years and this seems that you are only going to be in for a weekend. You have to stay longer than that."

"I'm glad you think that," Just as she said that a boy of about 23 walked up to the door with 3 huge black luggage bags with the letter A embroidered on each bag. "because I was looking more on the couple weeks time frame."

Alyce handed the boy a 50 dollar bill and he left. She closed the door and saw the look Mick was giving her and simply replied with a, "What? He's cute."

"You haven't changed a bit." Mick said with a smile. She still had her own since of style. Mick once told her she looked like she gets dressed in the dark. The different patterns and colors were enough to make any mainstream designer faint on sight, but she didn't care. Everything she wore was her own creation and she always looked fabulous.

Alyce moved past Mick and headed for the kitchen table and froze at the door way when she saw Beth sitting there. "Oh my god..." she looked at Mick with an astonished smile on her face as he walked by her to pick up her luggage.

"I'll take your bags upstairs."

Alyce looked back at Beth and came to her senses. "I'm being rude, sorry. You're Beth. Hi I'm Alyce Higgins, a good friend of Mick's."

"How good?"

"She knows." Mick yelled form the stairs.

"Oh, awesome! Well in that case, I've known Mick for about a little under 40 years."

"You don't look any older than a teenager, you're a vampire?"

"You can say that."

"How did you and Mick meet?"

"Well it's kind of embarrassing, but when I was 16 I ran away from home with my boyfriend Jim. My parents came to Mick for help and he found me just in time. See, Jim was a vampire and his intentions weren't exactly to turn me. Word got out about what happened and a small group of vamps ambushed my house one night and killed my parents. Mick and Josef, if you know Mick then must have met Josef. They kind of took me under there wing, no pun indented, we can't actually turn into bats.

"So Jim is your sire?"

"No, after my parents died I begged Mick and Josef to turn me but they never gave in. When I was 21 I was in a bad car accident. I don't remember much but I woke up in Mick's arms with an appetite for blood."

"Mick is your sire?"

"Yep."

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom."

"Sure."

Beth walked up the stairs to find Mick arranging Alyce's luggage in a room she never noticed before. Mick looked up from what he was doing. "I'll be down in a second."

"I thought you never turned anyone." Beth stood at the doorway with her arms crossed and eyes wet.

Mick's head snapped up to look at her. "I see you and Alyce already started girl talk." Beth gave him the look and he continued "Beth it's not like that." He walked over to her and held her shoulders and put his hand under her chin. "I will explain everything to you soon, but I can't right now."

Beth phone chirped and she pulled away from Mick, "I have to go. It's Moreen. I'll call you."

Beth walked down the steps followed by Mick. Beth walked to the kitchen to pick up her purse off the table and Alyce was sitting there enjoying a glass of dark soda.

"Wait," Beth paused looking confused, "I thought you said you're a vampire."

"It's complicated." Mick answered for Alyce.

"That's actually why I'm here me being a freak and all." She held up the glass of soda when she said the word freak.

"You're not in any trouble are you?" Mick asked with caution, which grew to concern when her reply was just a big cheesy smile. "Alyce!"

"What? It's not that bad I just need to lay low for a while that's all." The look on Mick's face didn't recede so she continued, "I promise, I'm fine."

3 knocks at the door cut off the conversation. Mick opened the door and Josef walked in without a thought and was rambling on about work with his cell phone to his ear.

"Hello, Josef, come in."

"Look you tell them to reconsider or I will 'help' them reconsider." Josef snapped his phone shut and gave Mick a little smile. "I need a drink." He made his way to the kitchen when his eyes fell on Alyce and he stood frozen in his spot. A smile started to work its way to his face, "now I need a different kind of drink."

"Hey stranger."

"Alyce, I heard not a word from you in 5 years because someone doesn't like to call or write and all I get is a 'hey'?"

She walked over to him and they wrapped their arms around each other tightly. Beth leaned into Mick, "I've never seen Josef act like this around anyone."

"He has a big soft spot for Alyce."

"Are they together?"

"No, but if she had it her way they would be. That's the one thing he won't give her. It makes being around them complicated at times." Mick said in a low voice but then raised it so the other two could hear. "Hey you two are going to have to do that another time; I need to know what we are dealing with."

"You're right. Josef I'm glad you're hear, you're going to want to know this."


	2. Kill Target

**Chapter 2: Kill Target**

"She looks different." Josef pointed out to Mick. Mick looked up at Alyce who was sitting at the kitchen table, while they were at the counter pouring glasses of A positive.

"That not possible." Mick said with amusement.

"No, I mean her eyes. There's something different about her eyes." Josef looked worried.

"Let's go find out why." Mick and Josef walked over to the table. Before they could both sit she started talking.

"I found people like me." Alyce said

"What?" Josef said in astonishment.

"They call themselves hybrids, a mix of human and vampire genes. Every one's mix varied a little but it was the most amazing and terrifying experience of my life."

"Terrifying?" Mick interrupted.

"I ran into 2 hybrids at a vamp bar in Philly. At first I thought they were wannabes drinking blood and eating pretzels, but I started talking to them and one thing led to another and the next thing I know I'm being introduced to a couple more of them at the bar. Jake, a hybrid I got close to, told me they were having a meeting in Baltimore and that I should come to see just how many shared my difference. They were all confused like me and not accepted in either realm. So they created there own...they created a cult. Hating vampires and humans alike, it was awful. After the meeting I headed back to Philly with Jake and…"

"Spilled you guts?" Mick finished her sentence.

"Yeah, I thought I could trust him," She said trying to defend herself. "But the next thing I knew word got around about how I disagreed with everything and I was on the run for my life because of what I found out at the meeting."

"Which was?" Josef asked, annoyed at Alyce's knack of trusting people too easily.

"They're breaking into groups and scattering across the US. There on a killing spree and Los Angeles is on the map."

"Do they know where you're from?" Josef asked, the sound of concern in his voice.

"Well before the meeting they asked and I told them LA,"

"Alyce" Mick said disappointed. Josef just looked at her, his expression was hard to read.

"How was I supposed to know what they were planning? Jake had the nerve to ask me to lead the LA group. When I turned it down that's when they were after me."

"What should we expect?" Josef asked standing up.

"Individually, their weak, but together they pack a good punch...I would know. It was hard trying to outrun them. Even though I'm fast, I have more human traits than vampire so they found me pretty easily. They found out I don't heal well and used that to there advantage."

"What's their game plan?" Josef asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"There plan is to hit a couple major cities first, where they are bound to get notice. Las Angeles, Baltimore, DC, New York, Chicago, Miami and Las Vegas. And each city has a main 'kill target', a person of interest. There rich and well known in there communities whether it be Vamp or Human."

"Do you remember any of the names?" Mick asked. Alyce looked down at her hands.

"Just one." She looked up at Josef Kostan, and locked eyes with the richest vampire in the greater LA area.

**xxxxx**

**dun dun dun...Whats gonna happen to Josef you ask...stay tuned to find out! (The chapters will get longer...I promise!)**


	3. Life or Death

**The Hybrid Hurricane**

**Chapter 3: Life or Death**

Josef sat there looking into her eyes. "So what, I'm on someone else's hit list, Big deal. You're hiding something." Josef said casually.

"I'm not hiding anything." Alyce said trying to find an even level of composure.

"Alyce I can read you like a book." She looked at Josef with sorrow in her eyes then looked at her hands. She could never keep anything from the men sitting at the table with her.

"When they caught up with me…"She started, looking down at her hands. She shot her eyes up to Mick and started again. "Mick, I was begging for death. Jake told them I don't heal well…they did everything short of killing me." It hurt Mick to look into her eyes. He could see that something was tearing her apart inside. She looked ashamed.

"They left me in the alley, I crawled as far in as I could but it wasn't enough." Alyce's bottom lip started to quiver at that point, and tears started streaking her cheeks. Mick wasn't known for jumping to conclusions but in his mind there was only one possible ending to this conversation, to make Alyce let go of her emotions like this in front of Josef.

"A girl walked by and I could control myself." Tears falling steady she put her hand over her mouth.

"Did you feed on her?" Josef asked rather bluntly, though Mick thought he already knew the answer. Alyce closed her eyes before she started to speak again. She couldn't bring herself to look at Mick's reaction to what she was about to say.

"I couldn't stop," She said her crying getting slightly heavier. She took a deep breath and continued with her eyes still shut tight. "Once I started I couldn't let go. I…I killed her."

"Oh my, you killed one person. You might as well go join that cult now." Josef said sarcastically. Alyce opened her eyes and stared at Josef. She didn't know if she was more mad or hurt.

"Josef!" Mick yelled in the 'what the hell' voice.

"This is stupid." Josef admitted, then stood up.

"You're not helping." Mick stated. Josef walked around the table and placed his hands on Alyce's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, which at that moment were staring daggers at him.

"Alyce, you are a vampire."

"I killed an innocent girl over something…"

"You can't live without." Josef finished her sentence. His voice very stern to get the point across. "Shit happens Alyce."

"Could you be more rude?" Mick asked

"No Mick this is ridiculous. Between you hating what you are and her feeling guilty for saving her own life. I don't know which one is worse." Josef said taking a step back from Alyce.

"For a moment I forgot why I left, thanks for reminding me." Alyce said, her strength starting to build up again.

"Alyce, I'm not trying to be a dick."

"Could have fooled me."

"Look, you were dying. It was either you or her. You made the right decision."

"What do I have to live for? I'm not accepted with humans because I drink blood. I'm not accepted with Vampires because I can eat food and that makes them jealous. And the rest of the people like me wants to kill everybody, I don't fit in with this world."

With that Josef turned and started walking toward the door

"Alyce don't lie to me…when's the last time you ate?" Mick asked and Josef stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Alyce. She looked up at Josef then at Mick.

"Well…"

"A book." Josef call out by the door.

"Okay, I haven't ate since that night."

"And how long ago was that?" Mick asked

"I don't know about 3…4 weeks." The men in the room went on an outrage.

"Jesus Christ Alyce." Mick blurted. In quick strides, Josef walked back across the room and grabbed Alyce by her arm and started to drag her out into the hallway of Mick's apartment building.

"Ow. Josef you're hurting me."

"Josef!" Mick called out to him. When Josef didn't respond Mick ran out into the hallway to find it completely empty. Josef, being several hundred years older than Mick was also faster.


	4. The Secret Reviled

**The Hybrid Hurricaine**

**Chapter 4: The Secret Reveled**

Mick stood in the hallway, immediately picking up Alyce's sent and followed it to the fire escape on the side of his apartment building. Sure enough Josef was about ¾ down the fire escape with an angry Alyce over his shoulder. There are human ways of dealing with problems and vampire ways, Mick decided it quicker to jump over the edge of the railing and land with cat like grace in the ally. Once he reached the ground so did Josef.

"Get out of my way Mick." Josef demanded, putting Alyce down but holding a tight grip on her upper arm.

"No, let her go Josef." Mick said looking directly into Josef's eyes.

"She needs to feed, you know what happens to us when we deprive ourselves."

"I'm fine." Alyce added but was ignored by the two men.

"You can't force her." Mick stated

"We both know I can." Josef said with a hard stare at Mick.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alyce asked but was yet again, ignored.

"You're going to pull that card?" Mick said annoyed

"Stop." Josef said in a tone that said 'this conversation is over'.

"No." Mick retaliated with a similar tone.

"Mick I don't want to have to hurt you." Josef loosened his grip on Alyce to ready himself for a possible attack from Mick. Alyce took the chance and managed to slip out of Josef's hands and started running down the ally. Alyce may not be a full vampire, but that didn't stop her from actually managing to out run Josef, Mick holding him back probably had something to do with it.

"Let me guess, you're going to encourage this whole not feeding thing?" Josef said pushing Mick's hands off of him.

"Josef, back off. Let her sort this out herself."

"No Mick, that's your problem. You always side with her, always the friend never the disciplinary."

"Alyce is a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"She's going to get herself killed one of these days."

"Last time I checked that's not exactly my job to train her Josef."

"You're right. I think it's time I take responsibility."

"You think it's time? It's been 35 years Josef. If you think you can just pick up where you left off you're wrong. She thinks I'm her sire, it won't work."

"I'll make it work."

"How do you think she's going to react when she finds out that her little crush on you isn't actually a crush at all? That we've been lying to her, you think she's going to just blow it off."

"I'm her sire, she has to listen to me."

"Oh so you're going to force her, nice she loves it when you push her around." Mick said sarcastically.

"Stay out of this Mick." Josef demanded as he walked searching for Alyce.

"No." Mick said stopping in front of Josef. "For the past 35 years I've treated her like she was mine and I'm not going to let you do this."

"But she's not yours."

"What has gotten into you?" Mick asked as Josef walked by him. Josef turned around and started walking back up to Mick.

"She could die Mick! Are you not processing that?" Josef yelled. "She might be more human than vampire and I know I haven't been there for her like I should have but she needs to feed. I can see it in her eyes, she's not going to last much longer."

**xoxoxoxo**

**Hope you liked the chapter more to come, my proverbial tap has been turned on. The chapters are just flowing out of me!**


	5. Guilt Runs Through Her

Chapter 5: Guilt Runs Through Her

Several hours passed by since Alyce slipped away, yet Josef still sat on Mick's couch running things over in his head. Mick sat across from him, sipping on a fresh cup of A+ when a noise on the balcony struck his heightened senses. The familiar smell reaching his nose he inclined his head toward the balcony. "She's back."

"I'm her sire, you don't think I smell her?" Josef said frustrated.

"You're telling her." Mick said with a tone that put a stop to argument on the matter.

The sliding glass door opened and Alyce appeared from out of the darkness. She shut the door lightly only to turn around and see Mick standing about 3 feet away from her. "Good god! Don't do that, you scared me."

"Is he gone?" Alyce asked looking around what she could see of the apartment.

"Where have you been?" Mick asked annoyed.

"On the roof." She said like it was the most obvious answer.

"Of course." Mick said as if he should have known better.

"If I inherited any vamp traits from you, it's jumping." She stated with a smile but the smile vanished when Josef stepped from around the staircase. "You're still here." Alyce stated

"Alyce, come here." Mick gestured to the spot in front of him. Alyce walked over to Mick, only taking her eyes off Josef when she was directly in front of him. Mick put a hand on her chin, tilting her head up to get a better look into her eyes. A crimson red was starting to surround her gray iris. "Alyce..." Mick started slowly

"Don't…you're siding with him?" She asked sternly walked away from Mick.

"He's only doing this because he cares about you and..."

"Since when." She spat turning to look at Josef then back a Mick. Josef shifted uncomfortably. "The only person Josef cares about, is Josef."

"I'm standing right here so stop talking about me like I'm not." Josef said annoyed

"Fine," Alyce said as she walked up to Josef and stood only about a foot in front of him. "You're selfish! You only do things that will benefit you. Everyone else can burn a fiery death so long as you're sitting in your huge house surrounded by beautiful women willing to be blood donors." Alyce said holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You forgot about my habit of having lots of money." Josef said sarcastically. Alyce rolled her eyes. "Alyce, you need to feed." He said getting serious again.

"I'm fine."

"You already have problems healing, what if you get hurt?" Mick said concerned.

"I don't plan on getting hurt any time soon."

"You're a magnet for disaster." Josef stated giving her 'the eye'.

"Look, what I did…can't be forgiven." She said walking away from both of them.

"You're a vampire." Mick and Josef said at the same time.

"Say's the guy who hates being a vampire." She pointed out to Mick, who took offence.

"At least I know what I have to do to survive." Mick yelled.

"I'm going to bed." Alyce said in the 'I've enough of this' tone.

"What happened to you?" Mick asked concerned.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to lie to you and tell you I'm okay?" She said looking back and forth between both men.

"I want the truth." Josef said

"It's like I don't even know you anymore." Mick said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Truth…I'm the same as I was five years ago. Trying to find myself in a world where I don't fit in. You're my sire," She said looking at Mick, "and I don't even fit in with you." Alyce wiped away several tears. before Mick saw something else in her eyes. Something she tried desperately to hide from him since she arrived.

"That woman…in the alley, she wasn't the only one was she?" Mick said shocked. Looking ashamed and staring at the floor, she shook her head.

"She had a friend with her. I was so weak I didn't know she wasn't alone until I had already started…I didn't mean to kill him." She said no longer able to hold back the majority of her tears. Her knees buckled under her and she would have hit the floor if Mick's reflexes weren't like a cat. He caught her before she could cause harm to herself and held her as she cried into his shoulder. Mick looked up to find Josef had gone.


	6. A Place To Call Home

**The Hybrid Hurricane**

**Chapter 6: A Place To Call Home**

Alyce woke up the next morning in the spare bedroom with her pajamas on. She walked down the steps and into the kitchen, which to her surprise was stocked with food.

"Good Morning" Mick said walking by only wearing pajama bottoms. His fangs were out and his nipples were hard which meant he came straight from the freezer. The cold that radiated off of him sent a chill up her spine.

"What is all this?" Alyce asked pointing to the stocked cabinets.

"Food." Mick said opening his fridge.

"No shit." She retaliated with a smirk. "I mean it wasn't here last night."

"I went shopping after you fell asleep. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up." He poured himself a glass of A positive and walked up to Alyce and put a hand on her lip and pulled it down exposing her right fang. "I take it you slept well?" He asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah about that…did you dress me?" She said pulling a box of cereal and a bowl from the shelf and the milk jug from the fridge.

"I couldn't let you sleep in the clothes you had on." He smirked. "Don't worry I didn't peak."

"Mick you really didn't have to do all this." She said sitting down in front of Mick and taking a big bite of Captain Crunch.

"I like having you here. It's like a breath of fresh air, reminds me of old times." He said with a smile. "And believe it or not Josef likes having you back too."

"I know. He just tends to overreact."

"He cares about you."

"He cares about himself." She corrected

"You're still hung up on him aren't you?" Mick asked

"Hung up? On Josef? Please I am so over that." She said unconvincingly, taking another bite of her cereal.

"Yeah, okay." He said not believing a word, "How do you use a spoon with your fangs out?" Mick asked studying her.

"Practice, practice, practice."

"Why not just retract them?"

"For some reason the food tastes better when their out." She said taking another bite. Mick laughed. "Okay, maybe that's all in my head. But just because I swore off blood doesn't mean I don't like to stretch them out every once in a while." She said with a smile.

"It's a good look for you." He said with a smile tilting his half full cup of blood toward her.

"Likewise" She retaliated giving him the 'stop hating what you are' look that usually comes from Josef.

"Touché," he said draining his cup, getting up from the table and over to the sink to rinse out his now empty glass. "Get dressed." He added as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where we going?"

"Josef's" Mick said before leaving the room.

"Great!" Alyce said with sarcastically setting her bowl in the sink and rinsing it out. She walked up the steps into her bedroom and sat on the bed looking around at the familiar room. Mick noticed her looking around and walked in the room, securing his belt in the loops of his pants. "Mick, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, as long as I can ask you one."

"Okay, me first. How long can I stay before I wear out my welcome?" Alyce asked playing with the end of the bed sheet.

"Alyce, you are welcome to stay as long as you like. You belong here."

"It's exactly the same as I remember." She said pointing to the room with a smile.

"No one else has used this room." Mick stated, "It's your room."

"Mick, I don't how to…"

"Stop," Mick cut her off. "No matter how distant you feel from the world here you're family. As long as me and Josef are alive, you will have a place to call home." Alyce got up off the bed and walked over to Mick, who pulled her into a hug. "Now get dressed. We got some business to take care of."

"What kind of business?" She asked rummaging through her suitcase.

"You're helping me with a case." He said walking out of the room. Alyce's eyes lit up like the forth of July. If there was one thing she couldn't resist, other than Josef, it was doing detective work with Mick.


	7. Josef’s Humble Abode

**The Hybrid Hurricane**

**Chapter 7: Josef's Humble Abode**

"So are you guys dating or not?" Alyce asked walking up to Josef's door.

"It's complicated." Mick answered

"Love has a tendency to do that." Alyce said as Mick rang the doorbell.

"Who said anything about love?" Mick said

"Oh please. If you could, you would be blushing right now. I see the way you both looked at each other."

Alyce was all smiles until a woman wearing a skirt so short it wasn't even classified as clothes opened the door.

"Oh, hi Mick. Who's your friend?" The blonde girl said

"This is Alyce Higgins. She's an old friend of Josef and mine."

"Hi," The blonde said holding out her hand. "I'm Tiffany."

"Of course." Alyce said shaking her hand, "Is Josef here?"

"Yeah, he's in the living room." Tiffany said leaving the door. Alyce went to walk in when Mick grabbed her arm and held her back.

"I want to warn you, his freshies aren't the same as they use to be."

"You're not kidding." She said about Tiffany.

"You _are_ still hung up on him." Mick stated. Alyce just looked up at Mick with the look in her eyes giving him the answer. She took a deep breath and entered the house.

--

Josef sat in his large living room talking on the cell phone as usual when Mick and Alyce walked in. "Roger I have to call you back." He said flipping his phone closed before the man on the other end could even respond. "After last night I didn't think you would want to see me again?" Josef said giving Alyce a hug.

"Josef I've known you for a long time now. I know that nothing I say or do will change the fact that you're an asshole, so I just put up with it." Alyce said with a smile.

"That's my girl." Josef said returning the smile, then looked at Mick, "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I believe we have some unfinished business about last night to take care of." Mick said looking at Josef who in turn looked down at Alyce.

"Excuse us, Mick may I speak to you in my office?" Josef asked, the smile never leaving his face, only smile in his eyes faded.

"Sure, why not." Mick said making way to Josef's home office.

"Make yourself at home, there's fresh blood in the cabinet." Josef offered but only received a stare from Alyce. They held the stare for several moments until Josef turned to join Mick. He entered his home office and shut the door behind him. "She's still not drinking I see." He stated

"What is there to talk about Josef? You're telling her!" Mick said, matter of fact.

"Yeah about that…no I'm not."

"Fine I'll tell her." Mick said going to walk back out into the living room when Josef held out his hand to stop him.

"and neither are you."

"Come on Josef. How long are you going to keep this up?"

"I can't do it." Josef said, sadness filling his silence.

"Why do I feel like there's something your not telling me?" Mick said looking at Josef like the answer was going to pop out of his ears.

"Out of all the vampires I sired in my life…the only two I ever cared about didn't go right."

"Josef," Mick said sympathetically.

"One's a hybrid stuck between both worlds unable to feel like she belongs and one was comatose for the better part of fifty years." Josef said leaning his back against the wall. Realizing what Josef had just said Mick looked at him with confusion. "Sara passed away about a week ago."

"Josef, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. I was stupid to think I could actually fix her." Josef said, smiling for a moment, trying to bring humor to the conversation but failed.

"Your not stupid Josef…"

Just then the sound of glass shattering came from the living room. Mick followed by Josef ran out the office and into the living room to find Josef's large glass walls that lead to his pool were now in tiny pieces on the floor. Alyce stood in the middle of the room holding her arm. Red liquid starting to leak between her fingers onto Josef's white carpet.

"What happened?" Mick asked surveying her arm. Josef's emotions were still hung up on the conversation he and Mick were having to fully take in the scene in front of him.

"I don't know!" She said, "Earthquake maybe?"

"That's not uncommon in Las Angeles…did you feel anything?" Mick asked

"No." She admitted

"How's your arm?" Josef asked

"Fine, I think. I'm going to go get the glass out before it starts to heal." Alyce said making way for the kitchen


	8. Vampire Hunters

**The Hybrid Hurricane**

**Chapter 8: Vampire Hunters**

Alyce reached the sink and let the cold water flow over her the wound on her arm. She picked up the white hand towel that was neatly folded beside the sink in her right hand. She took several deep prep breaths before grasping onto the large piece of glass with the toweled hand and pulled it out with one swift yank. Alyce let out a small moan as she dropped the glass into the sink and pressed the towel down on her wound to help stop the bleeding. Getting hurt was one thing Alyce hated. It only reminded her how much of a freak she actually was, not healing like a human, but not having the luxuries of healing like a vampire. Alyce's mouth suddenly became very dry and the pitcher of blood Josef left sitting on the counter to her right caught her eye. "You don't need it Alyce." She said quietly to herself and slid a glass under the faucet to pour herself a glass of water. She downed it in only three gulps. Not knowing where Josef kept his first aid kit, if he even had a first aid kit, she made her way back to the living room when she noticed one of Josef's freshies lying on the floor.

"Hey" She said calling out to the girl who looked younger than her. There was no reaction. "I don't think Josef would like it if he found you sleeping in the…" Alyce bent down and tried to shake the girl awake only to find blood oozing form a wound on her chest. "Holy shit!" She said standing up. The aroma of the woman's blood tempted Alyce more than the pitcher. She heard movement from behind her and turned around. "Mick!" She yelled as a man of about twenty-four, decked out in hunter gear, pushed her up against the wall.

"Are you human or vampire?" the man said confused holding her up against the wall.

"What do you think?" She said showing her fangs, struggling under his strength. Her eyes a bright green with a crimson outline from her lack of blood.

"You're a freak!" He said with a smile. "As if being a vampire wasn't enough of an outcast. You're weak!"

"I'll show you weak." She said trying to reach his neck with her teeth.

Without warning he pulled a wooden stake from his belt and waved it in front of her face. Immediately her fangs retracted and her eyes faded to her normal dark green. "No," Alyce pleaded, but he just smiled and nodded his head. "No…no…no." She continued to plead, "No, no, no, noough." Alyce clung onto the hunter and cried out in pain as he drove the stake in her chest. She took a large raspy breath before she let go of the hunter and slid down the wall. Patrick looked down and noticed his hands were covered in blood as well as the front of her white shirt.

"I thought you were a vampire!" The hunter said. Alyce just looked up at him and then slumped to a laying position on the floor fighting for air. "Shit!"

-- Meanwhile in the living room

_Mick _

Mick heard Alyce yell his name, but before he could do anything about it, three vampire hunters appeared in the room from where the glass was shattered. "Which one of you is Josef Kostan?" The short one said.

"Who do I have to bill to replace my windows?" Josef said not showing any sign of alert.

"Now is not the time to be a smartass." Mick warned his best friend.

"I'm sorry where are my manners. My name is Pete, this afro man is Mack, and the hairy one is Gabe." Pete said pointing to the other two hunters. "Oh and my fourth guy Patrick is currently hunting down your little girl friend."

"I swear to god you put one finger on her, my fangs will be the last thing you ever see." Mick said with fury only a vampire could sustain.

"Who sent you?" Josef asked, his fangs fully extended. Without an answer, Gabe charged toward Josef who, with one movement of his hand, took him down with ease. Pete and Mack raised their weapons to aim at Mick and Josef's chest respectfully.

"Next." Josef said still showing no sign of discomfort at the situation. That is until the dirty blonde hunter named Patrick appeared in the doorway looking disheveled.

"I um…I got the girl." He said looking unsure of himself.

"Where is she?" Pete asked

"I uh…I think she's dead." He said running his hand through his hair. He walked all the way in the room, dragging Alyce by the hand behind him. Patrick dropped her arm and looked around at his colleagues to see if he had made a mistake. He was obviously new.

One look at the stake sticking out of Alyce's chest, the blood soaked into her shirt and her motionless body, made Josef snap. In one leap he pinned Patrick to the floor and took a chunk out of his jugular. Mick took Mack and Pete and held them up by the neck. Josef walked around in front of them, Patrick's blood on his lips. "If you don't want to end up like your friend I suggest you start talking."


	9. Bon Appetit

**The Hybrid Hurricane**

**Chapter 9: ****Bon Appetit**

There were few things vampires admitted to share with the humans. For example the need to feel love is shared between the two. The need to make love and a sense of belonging were also on that list. But one thing shared by most intelligent species would be that of the love of duct tape. And because of the wonderful invention of duct tape, the two remaining vampire hunters were each secured to chairs unable to move. Forced to watch as Mick and Josef decided on their fate.

Another thing shared between the day and night walkers, is the feeling of grief after losing someone dear. Josef, on his knees, bent over Alyce's limp body and examined the stake protruding out of her chest. He clasped two hands around the wood and pulled it out with one swift motion and sat it down to his right. The average vamp would spring to life after a favor of that which Josef just performed. But Alyce was not average, by any interpretation of the word. Josef held his non existent breath waiting for any sign of life from the small girl beneath him. The girl he sired no more than 33 years ago. The minutes ticked by without a single movement.

"Come on Alyce." He said to her. He sure if she could even hear him. But he didn't care, it made him feel better. Mick was all over the place. After taping up the hunters he sat on the couch, then stood up pacing the floor between the hunters and Josef. Then decided it best to sit back on the couch and stare at Alyce like a hawk. No longer able to look at one of his two closest friends possibly dieing before his very eyes, he resorted to looking at the hunters in the most murderous glare he could muster.

"Dude I'm pretty sure she's dead." Said the hunter that called himself Pete.

"Shut your mouth." Josef said between clenched teeth. Every minute that went by without movement, was just another minute for his anger to boil his blood for revenge. The short hunter wasn't helping this process. Alyce's average heal start time was five minutes, that was two minutes ago. If she didn't show signs of physical healing in the next fifteen minutes, Josef and Mick would bury her in the Holy Cross Cemetery, next to her mother and father.

"I don't know where you get your information but humans actually die if you plunge any object into there heart." Pete continued

"Do you want to test that theory?" Mick threatened

"I'm just saying. Humans can't lose that much blood and still be alive. Take my buddy for example, your friend ripped out his jugular and now he's dead. Circle of life my friend."

"She's not human, shut up." Josef said clenching the stake in his hand with great force. He didn't remember picking it back up, but if Pete said one more thing he was sure he knew where to put the stake for safe keeping.

"She sure died like a human to me." Pete said nonchalantly. Not being able to control himself anymore, Josef turned his head away from Alyce for the first time in about seven minutes. Josef stood up and started to make way to Pete, like a predator hunting his prey. He was inches away from being able to beat Pete to a bloody pulp when Mick brought him back to reality.

"Josef," Mick yelled appearing between him and his target. "Get a hold on yourself. I want to chew these guys to pieces as much as you do but we need answers." Mick had both hands on Josef's shoulders as if they were elementary school slow dancers. Josef nodded and Mick dropped his arms turning around to look at their subjects, but not without taking a glance at Alyce who was still motionless.

"You." Josef said pointing the stake at the afro-esque hunter that called himself Mack. He spoke so suddenly the two hunters jumped. "You haven't said a word since we taped you up."

"You don't look so tuff without your fancy weapons." Mick said to the quiet man.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Mack said rather quickly

"You sorry excuse of life." Pete said rather disgusted with his counterpart.

"I…it…it wasn't supposed to happen like this." Mack stuttered. "She wasn't supposed to die…Jake is going to kill us." He cried

"Jake who?" Josef asked

"Shut up Mack!" Pete yelled

"What's the point he's going to kill us anyway. Jake Irons." Mack confessed

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Pete yelled

"Shut up!" Josef yelled at Pete then turned his attention back to Mack, "Tell me everything about him."

"He's leading the LA group…" Mack started but Mick cut him off.

"Wait, Jake wouldn't happen to be a hybrid would he?" Mick asked. Mack just nodded his head. Realization struck Josef like a ton of bricks.

"He said if we helped him he was going to find a full blooded vampire to turn us." Mack said with a small smile.

"Mack, shut-the fuck-up!" Pete yelled testing the already fragile patience of Josef. Mack looked away from Josef and looked at Alyce's body. "There's no way in hell he's going to let us live after what we did."

"Don't even look at her." Josef said with venom in his words. Mack looked back up at Josef. "What makes you think I'm going to let you walk out of here alive?"

"Is there something funny?" Mick said to Pete who had a smile on his face.

"This whole situation is pathetic. Your girl is dead. Look at her. It's been about what, ten minutes now?" Pete taunted, "I don't feel bad. I failed in my mission to kill you Kostan. But I think I like how things turned out. I may not have actually killed you, but admit it. A part of you died today." Pete laughed and stared at Alyce. "Too bad…she was hot."

"Mick." Josef said with a tone as if asking permission.

"You ever get with her?" Pete asked Josef. "No? That's too bad…but you have!" Pete said with a smile looking at Mick. When Mick didn't deny it Josef looked at him with a face he had never seen before.

"You and Alyce?" Josef said

"Oh shit! I just opened up a whole can of worms didn't I?" Pete said enjoying every moment.

"Can we talk about his later?" Mick asked uncomfortable.

"Absolutely!" Josef said returning to glare at Pete.

"This is great! You know Jake said she was dynamite! He even regretted turning her in because he said she was that good."

"I'm not waiting for you Mick." Josef warned

"Bon appetit." Mick granted. In one quick flash the stake was in Pete's chest and Josef was attached to his neck, before Mick even sunk his teeth into Mack. Josef being older and use to drinking fresh was finished before Mick. He backed off of the little man and licked his lips while he watched Mick enjoy his catch. His attention was averted when he heard a very faint beat coming from behind him. Josef whipped around followed by Mick, who immediately stopped feeding and snapped his head over to Alyce.

The whole world seemed to halt for what seemed like eternity. Mick and Josef froze both staring wide eyed at the girl on the floor. Then as if someone hit the play button after pausing a movie to use the restroom, everything came into motion.

"Please tell me you have morphine." Mick asked quickly

"Yeah, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom closet." Josef said but grabbed Mick's arm before he could run. "Why?" He asked almost afraid of the answer.

"She's going to wake up with a large whole in her chest. You do the math." Mick was just about to run to the bathroom when they heard a loud grunt. Both of their attention was averted back to Alyce as her eyes closed tighter and her top lip curled up in pain, revealing her extended fangs. "Shit! Don't' go near her yet!" Mick warned and took off for the bathroom. Once Mick was out of the room Alyce went into hysterics. Josef has been staked plenty of times in his long life. But he only had to endure the pain for mere seconds as his wounds healed fast. Alyce would half to live with the pain for days before it healed.

And according to him it was entirely his fault.


	10. Black Corvettes and Failed Attempts

Caution: Looooooong Chap

**The Hybrid Hurricane**

**Chapter 10: Black Corvettes and Failed Attempts**

And according to him it was entirely his fault.

_Emily White was driving down the highway with the top down and Elvis Presley blasting from the speakers. The year was nineteen seventy-four and the time was about nine o'eight in the afternoon. Josef wasn't considered the nicest person by most but he had his moments. Like when he lets Emily drive his cars, with him in the passenger seat of course. Josef looked at Emily with a smile as the wind blew her hair all around. Josef didn't normally befriend humans but he made an exception with Emily. _

"_You could get into an accident with your hair blowing like that." Josef laughed_

"_You afraid of getting hurt Josef?" She mocked_

"_Afraid of you getting hurt is more like it." He corrected. _

"_Were almost to Mick's house. There's no point in fixing it now." She looked up in the rear view mirror to see just how knotted her hair had become when she noticed a fast approaching car coming up from behind. "That car is coming up pretty fast." Josef turned around in his seat to see a familiar black corvette fast approaching._

"_Go faster Emily!" Josef said soft as to not scare her._

"_What? I'm already going 65." She said slightly afraid._

"_Floor it Emily!" Josef yelled just before the corvette bumped into the rear of his car. Emily yelped as she almost lost control of the vehicle. "Let me drive." Josef reached his foot down and pressed onto the gas as Emily climbed over him and onto the passenger seat. "Here put these on," Josef said throwing his jacket and hat at her._

"_What! Why?" Emily asked panicked._

"_Just do it! Put the hat on your head and tuck your hair in the back of the jacket." Josef said checking the rear view mirror._

"_Josef I'm scared" She said pulling the jacket on and tucking her air down like he asked._

"_Don't be silly. Put your seatbelt on." He asked and she obliged. Once the seatbelt clicked, Josef's pushed the gas pedal to the floor. Emily glanced over the steering wheel at the speedometer which currently read ninety-five miles per hour. The whole car vibrated as the corvette once again rammed the back bumper._

"_Josef!" She cried out, "Slow down!"_

"_I'm sorry Emily. I can't. I'll make it up to you I promise." He tried to reason with her._

"_I'm not like you Josef! I can actually die if we get into an accident." Josef looked over and saw the frightened look on her face and knew he couldn't out run the corvette with her in the car. Josef stuck his right hand up and pointed over to the shoulder. The black corvette backed off enough so Josef could slow down without getting hit in the rear. They came to a complete stop and Josef turned to Emily before the black corvette came to a halt._

"_Listen to me Emily. You do not move, do you hear me?" He said placing both hands on either side of her face. "Don't turn around for anything, don't do anything unless I tell you to okay?"All Emily could do was nod her head to show that she understood. The look in Josef's eyes gave her a cold chill that rendered her speechless. Josef gave her one last glance and got out of the car. _

"_Good Afternoon Gordon. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Josef said walking to the back of his car._

"_Do you even have to ask? You owe me money Kostan." The man called Gordon said exiting his car and meeting Josef half way._

"_Come on Gordon, you know I'm good for it."Josef said with a small laugh. Gordon looked around Josef to see the very top of Emily's head in the passenger seat of the car. _

"_I've never seen you so protective of a human before." Gordon said pointing to Emily. "Lousy job trying to hide her. I smelled her all the way down the highway."_

"_What can I say, she's sweet." Josef said_

"_Sweet? I want her." Gordon said in a tone that held no negotiations._

"_She's mine." Josef said swallowing the lump in his throat._

"_You owe me a lot of money. I won't take no for an answer."_

"_I owe you money that you know I'm good for. Look I just need to cross some t's, dot some I's you know how it is."_

"_You seem rather attached.. I want her as collateral until I get my money." Gordon said with a devilish smirk. "Don't worry I won't be too rough with her." He walked three steps toward the car when Josef tried to stop him from getting any closer. The man grabbed Josef by the neck and slammed him onto the trunk of his own car. "I'm older than you Kostan."_

"_Emily run!" Josef yelled from his current position of being pinned to the car. Emily opened the car door and looked back at Josef. "What are you doing? GO!" Emily didn't hesitate. She ran out into the dark field to the right of the parked cars. _

"_Joshua, take care of her." Gordon yelled. Suddenly the passenger door of the black corvette burst open and a tall dark haired man jumped out and ran out in the field after Emily._

"_NO!" Josef yelled trying to break free. Even with his heightened senses he couldn't see out into the field, but he could hear. He heard heavy breathing, a muffled scream, a cry, a thud, then footsteps walking back toward them. The man called Joshua came into view and Gordon pulled Josef around to stand in front of the corvette's headlights._

"_It's done." Joshua said dropping something at Josef's feet. Josef looked down and saw a switch blade covered in blood. Gordon let go of Josef and he dropped to his knees looking at the bloody blade lying on the ground in front of him. _

"_I want my money by the end of the week." Gordon said walking back to his car. The corvette roared to life and drove off, missing Josef only by an inch. _

_With the loud roar of the engine out of ear shot, Josef could hear a very faint thump coming from the middle of the field. Without hesitation he picked up the switch blade and headed out into the field. He spotted Emily lying about 10 yards away._

"_Emi-ly!" He yelled running up to her. Her name getting caught in his throat as he noticed the blood soaking into the jacket he made her wear._

"_Josef?" She breathed as he kneeled beside her._

"_I'm sorry Emily." He said pulling her up to his chest. She placed a single hand on his cheek before her hand dropped and her whole body went limp. "I never wanted his to happen for you." He cried, then shifted her hair off of her shoulder to expose the right side of her neck and bit down, starting the first stage of the transformation. _

"_Mick!" Josef called walking up his driveway holding an unconscious, blood soaked Emily in his arms. Mick quickly opened the door to a sight he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. _

"_Josef, what happened?" Mick asked franticly _

"_It was Gordon, you have to take her." Josef pleaded handing Emily over Mick._

"_Gordon! I told you to leave her out of your affairs Josef!" Mick said angry, yet still frantic about the blood soaked girl in his arms._

"_If anyone finds out I'm her sire she will be just as big of a target as I am." Josef said running his hand threw his hair._

"_Sire? You turned her?" Mick said shocked_

"_I had no choice. Mick please. She can't know, no one can know." Josef said looking at Mick with sadness in his eyes Mick had never seen from him before._

"_What do you need me to do?" Mick asked_

"_Bring her up like she's yours." Josef said as if it were the simple solution. " It's best if we change her name. I'll take care of the documentation." He said walking away_

"_Wait, what are you going to change it to?"Mick asked _

"_Alyce…Alyce Higgins."_

"_Shouldn't she pick the name?" _

"_Alyce Higgins is her great grandmother's name. She talks about her a lot. I think she'll like it." Josef said disappearing into the night_

_--_

Josef stood there remembering that day like it was yesterday. It was his fault she was in the car that day, it was his fault for not paying Gordon when he should have, it was his fault for not being successful in turning her into one of him, and if was definitely his fault he didn't have the courage enough to train her himself. It was also his fault she left LA five years ago and now she lying in his house screaming in agony because he is one of the richest vampires in LA and is the target of a hybrid hurricane though the greater LA area.

He knew the reason Mick had told him to stay away from her while he ventured off to get the morphine. But could he really just stand there and watch as someone he loved wither in pain while he had a solution to make it all go away. Granted the solution would make him the weakest he has ever been in his entire existence. After all that he had put her though it was a risk he was willing to take.

Finally coming out of his shocked state, Josef knelt beside Alyce and picked up her up so that she was sitting with her back against the wall. She screamed out in pain as he moved her but he knew it would all be over in a matter of seconds, as long as she cooperated. Josef unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and slid the suspender off his left shoulder. "What are you doing?" Alyce screamed as Josef put a hand behind her head and pushed her mouth near his neck.

"Drink." He said as if he wasn't asking her to break the number one rule in the vampire world.

"Are you crazy?" Alyce said trying to push him.

"Drink!" He demanded

"No!" Alyce screamed as Mick walked in the room shocked at what he was seeing. She shut her eyes and held her mouth closed tight.

"Josef what are you doing?" Mick yelled from across the room.

"I'm you're sire and you'll do as I say dammit!" Josef demanded, ignoring Mick and looking directly in Alyce's eyes. "Do it." Without hesitation Alyce lowered her lips to his neck and sunk her fangs in before Mick could get to them to stop it from happening.

After several seconds Alyce started to get her strength back and pushed Josef up against the wall to get a better grip on him. Mick let it happen for about 5 seconds before trying to pry her off of Josef. But when he got close to them Josef put up his arm to tell Mick to stop. He gave Mick a look that said he knew what he was doing and closed his eyes. After several more seconds Josef opened his eyes and Mick could see a drastic difference. Josef was getting weaker by the second.

"Okay that's enough. Alyce you have to let go of him." Mick pleaded with Alyce. He could see the strength start to fade in Josef's eyes. "Alyce stop it, your going to kill him!" Mick called out and she immediately stopped and pulled back from Josef's neck and pushed herself as far away from him as she could get. Josef stayed leaning against the wall for support and placed a hand over his neck. For a moment Alyce sat there with the couch for support and just started at the floor without saying a word. "Josef are you okay?" Mick asked. Josef didn't say a word. In fact he didn't even acknowledge the fact that Mick had said anything. All he could do is stare at Alyce and hope everything would work out.

**xoxoxo**

**Please let me know what you think! I know this is a long chapter but I didn't want to chop it up. And I feel like I'm making Josef a bit too soft so after the next couple chappies he's going to be a bit more arrogant! (I just re-watched the season so I'm in the Moonlight frame of mind!)**


	11. Silent Treatment

**The Hybrid Hurricane**

**Chapter 11: Silent Treatment**

"Josef! Answer me, are you okay." Mick yelled

"No" He answered not taking his eyes of Alyce

"You want me to call one of your girls down." Mick offered. Josef looked at Mick then looked back at Alyce, who was still staring at the floor. He simply nodded his head once toward Mick.

"Call the cleaner while you're at it." Josef suggested. Mick made the two calls then placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Alyce come here sweetheart, I need to clean what's left of your wound." Mick said pulling her up by her arm. Just then Tiffany walked in from the foyer.

"Mick, you think you could take her in my office." Josef said nodding toward Alyce.

"Sure." Mick pulled Alyce's left arm and placed it around his neck and helped her into the large home office and sat her on one of the leather chairs in front of Josef's desk. He pulled off her jacket and ripped her shirt down the middle several inches so he had direct access to the wound. Mick drenched a piece of gauze with disinfectant and touched it to her chest. Alyce hissed with pain but didn't say a word. "You sure are quiet." Mick said trying to lighten the tension. "Come on, where's that Higgins charm?" The only response he received was a glare that dug straight into his heart. She looked completely numb, of all emotions. There was no longer any sign of green in her eyes, they were entirely red. "Alyce, I'm so sorry." She turned her face away and returned to staring at the floor. The sense of betrayal emitting off her rejection. He dressed the wound and gave her a small dose of morphine to take the edge off.

"I'm going to go check on Josef. You stay here." Mick walked out of the office with one last glance toward Alyce, to find Josef standing in the middle of the living room talking to the cleaner.

"She okay?" Josef asked, walking up to Mick. Josef put on an air that he was well but Mick could see the weakness in his eyes.

"Yeah. She'll be fine." Mick answered "Quick question though."

"Shoot" Josef said buttoning his shirt back up and lifting the suspender over his shoulder.

"Why do you have morphine and a first aid kit?" He asked curiosity getting the best of him. Josef made a slight involuntary movement with his head which gave Mick the interest to look over his best friends shoulder. He saw two of the cleaners loading the barely dressed Tiffany into a body bag.

"Accidents happen." Josef said before walking toward his office.

"I can imagine" Mick said following him.

Josef walked into his office for the second time that day followed by Mick. Alyce was sitting the same exact way Mick had left her in. When Mick closed the door, she didn't even look up to see who entered. "How are you feeling?" Josef asked putting both hands in his pockets. Alyce shifted in the chair but kept her gaze toward the floor.

"Alyce, you got to give us something." Mick said sympathetically.

"Okay, I'm not playing this game." Josef said annoyed. "This little silent thing you're trying to pull, it's not setting so well with me. So I'm going to ask you again. How are you feeling?"

"Josef, this is not the way to handle the situation." Mick said annoyed at Josef's demanding tone. Alyce still has yet to say a word.

"Stay out of this Mick." Josef demanded

Alyce looked up at her two people she once thought of as family. Disgusted at how they still managed to argue about her given the events that had recently transpired, she propped herself up and didn't even make one step toward the door when Josef yelled, "Sit down!" Alyce jumped, startled at his sudden outburst, and like an obedient dog Alyce complied. "Look at me." Alyce slowly shifted her head up until her red eyes met Josef's brown ones. "What I did for you."

"Josef, stop it." Mick yelled

"I did it because I wanted to." He continued, ignoring Mick's outbursts. "I just hope that one day you can forgive me for everything." Josef stood there taking in the younger female as she shifted her eyes back to the floor.

**Several days later (Day 4)**

Mick sat at his kitchen table trying to focus on the file in his hands but the only thing that crossed his mind was the well being of one of his closest friends, who hadn't said a word in four days. Alyce sat on the couch flicking through the channels lazily, staring at the TV but not taking in a single thing she was watching. Wearing plaid pajama pants and a white tank top she looked like she just rolled out of bed, even though it was four thirty in the afternoon. A fresh dressing over her wound stuck out from the top of her shirt.

Her eyes becoming steadily red as the hours pass, it was only a matter of time before her years of training will break and Mick will be forced to take aggressive action against her. Mick's mind flew off into a whirlwind of possibilities ranging from, Alyce giving in and drinking blood again living happily ever after, to her losing all since of self control and running rouge around Las Angeles. Mick shook his head to rid the image of a feral Alyce out, as there was a knock on the door.

"Beth," Mick said opening the door but not letting her pass, "you can't be here right now."

"What! Why not?" Beth said feeling a little hurt.

"Look, there was an incident the other night." Mick said reluctant to go any further.

"What kind of incident?" Beth said quickly

"We were attacked. Alyce was in real bad shape. Josef took the liberty to do something extremely drastic to make her heal quicker."

"What do you mean drastic?" Beth said interested

"When a vampire lets another vampire feed from them, it renders the giving vampire very weak. Couples tend to bite during sex but the endorphins from the sex balances out the after effect. Josef got it full force." Mick explained not knowing why he added the sex bit in.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll survive. He needs to feed more than usual but I don't think he minds that. And he hasn't been coming around lately and I don't mind that. It's Alyce I'm worried about. She hasn't said a word since it happened. She's still not feeding, which is why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here." Mick said.

Alyce appeared from behind Mick and walked up to Beth. "Alyce" Mick shot as a warning his fangs extended. She walked right up to Beth and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. She turned around on the balls of her toes and gave Mick the 'stop being overdramatic' look and walked back to the couch. Mick rolled his eyes as Beth just stood there shocked at the entire situation. "Come in." Mick smiled, jerking his head toward the inside of his apartment.

**Day 6**

Mick knocked on the familiar door, for what seemed like the fifth time that week. Loud music could be heard from behind the think wood. Mick knocked again. "Logan!" He yelled, "I don't have all day." The music stopped and a faint buzz signified that the door was unlocked from an automatic switch. Mick held the door open and walked in and down the stairs into Logan's basement.

"Hey Mick, what can I do you for?" Logan asked leaning back on his chair.

"I need you to look into someone for me." Mick asked

"No prob…hissssss." Logan hissed as he sensed someone behind Mick.

"Whoa, whoa, relax. She's with me." Mick said gesturing toward the still silent Alyce who walked out from behind a large monitor and looked around. "Logan this is Alyce, Alyce this is Logan."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Logan said slightly embarrassed. Logan sniffed the air and then took one long breath in. "No offence," Logan said looking confused, "but your eyes are red but you reek of human…what are you?"

"It's complicated." Alyce and Mick said simultaneously. Mick's head snapped to look at Alyce, giving that was the first word he had heard from her in over a week. "Do you mind?" Alyce asked pointing to the controller for Guitar Hero.

"Not at all." Logan said with a smile, in which she returned.

"Logan…Logan!" Mick said getting his attention.

"Oh, sorry, ummm, who am I looking up?"

"Jake Irons, let me know what you find on him."

"Sure thing." Logan type in the name on his computer and looked up at the game Alyce was currently playing. After a double take on the screen, his eyes got wide and his mouth fell open. "You just innialated by high score." He said in awe. She smiled, her cheeks turning red, and handed him the controller.

"Thanks for letting me play." She said and then led Mick out of the basement. Mick gave Logan an eyebrow raise before following Alyce out.


	12. The Hunger

**A Hybrid Hurricane**

**Chapter 12: The Hunger**

When Mick walked out of Logan's house and entered the street, Alyce was already sitting in the passenger seat of his car. "I thought you weren't talking?" Mick asked as he got in the car and pulled out of his parking spot. She took her eyes off of whatever she was looking at and stared at him without saying a word. "How are you feeling?" Alyce took a deep breath before returning her eyes to looking out the window.

"The hunger is starting to set in." Alyce confessed. "I'm still not talking to you." Mick laughed under his breath at her stubbornness but at least she was going to start feeding again. He hoped.

"Will you stop pretending like you did nothing wrong!" Alyce snapped, she winced and placed her hand on the gauze that was taped to her chest.

"Whoa, calm down." Mick said switching his glance from the road to the enraged girl sitting in his passenger seat.

"No! Stop pretending you had nothing to do with it!" She yelled

"What was I supposed to do Alyce, leave you on my doorstep?" Mick said getting a bit angry himself.

"No, but you didn't have to lie to me all these years! I feel more alone than ever," She said looking back out the window.

"What are you talking about?!" Mick asked confused as hell pulling to a stop at a red light.

"My parents were murdered, my human friends are all dead, and now the only two constants in my life have been keeping a lie from me that makes me question my entire existence, so excuse me for feeling a bit more out of place." She said before pulling the door open.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry." Alyce said her fangs fully extended. The light had turned green as she slammed the door shut and the cars that were obeying the traffic laws had moved onto the streets beyond, leaving Mick and Alyce alone. Mick jumped out of his car and grabbed Alyce by the shoulders. He was faster than her. "Let go!" She growled. He pulled her right hand up behind her back and pushed her up against the passenger side of his car. His fangs fully extended.

"Get back in the car." He said, less than an inch away from her ear.

"No!" She said, the gauze from her chest pressed up against door window making her breath shallow.

"Alyce don't do this." Mick shook her a little.

"I don't have to listen to you, you're not my sire!"

"No but I'm your friend, and I know you're better than this." He said pulling her arm up slightly making her hiss. "I will let you go if you promise to get back in the car."

Alyce rolled her eyes, "Fine!" Mick let go of her arm and she immediately took to rubbing her shoulder. He waited a couple seconds before walking around to his side of the car. As Mick placed his hand on the handle of the driver's side door, several things happened in quick succession. The sound of echoing footsteps, the sweet smell reaching his nose and the very hungry Alyce standing shock still, staring at the human girl who had just walked onto the street.

Mick couldn't even yell a warning fast enough, she took off. Thankfully the girl was faced away from the impending doom that was gaining on her and chattering away on a cell phone. Alyce was merely 2 feet away from the unsuspecting prey when Mick grabbed her and jumped several stories up onto the roof of the building to their right, all before the girl could turn around to see nothing was amiss and continue walking across the street.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He yelled as he held her arms down and pulled her close to secure her against his body.

Alyce tried her hardest to break free of Mick's grasp but he was far too strong. "Let me go!" She begged. "Please let me go!"

"No!" He yelled back, her face inches away from his, from the way he was holding her. "I won't let you do this to yourself."

"Please just leave me alone!" Alyce said, her anger turning into tears.

"No! I didn't leave you thirty-three years ago and I'm not leaving you now!" Mick made sure the coast was clear and jumped down off the building, Alyce in hand. He threw her in the passenger side and in the blink of an eye was in the driver's seat heading down the deserted street.

"Why do you care?" She asked as he took off down the side roads.

"Because I care about you, despite what you think right now. I love you Alyce. You're family." Mick said, quite saddened that she thought otherwise.

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"To protect you!"

"Protect me from what!"

"Josef has a lot of enemies, if they found out about you, you would be just as big of a target as he is. Josef isn't just paranoid. He has all that security for a reason." Mick noticed her muscles were not as tense as they were moments ago. "I couldn't bear to think about something happening to you because of his stupid mistakes."

"What do you mean his mistakes?" She asked. Mick panicked, he had already said too much. If she were to find out from him that the only reason Josef had turned her was because of his bad debts she would go off the deep end. "Did he do something wrong in turning me? Is that why I'm a hybrid?"

"I don't know Alyce…I wasn't there." Mick felt relieved she didn't press the issue further.

"But I thought you…"

"He brought you to me. He asked me to care for you because he knew how much danger he had put you in. Josef only had your best interest at heart." At this point Alyce was completely calm, that is until Mick turned onto the main street. Alyce tensed up again. He rolled the windows up and threw a bandana to her. "Put this up to your nose it will make it easier."

"I don't need it!" Alyce said defending herself. Mick stopped at a red light on and even with the windows rolled up the smell of the humans in the cars, walking on the sidewalks and playing in the park made its way to her nose. She grabbed the white handkerchief and quickly covered her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. "Mick go!" She yelled to him.

"I can't!" Mick said looking for a possible way around the traffic.

"Mick!" She yelled one hand on the handkerchief the other squeezing the 'oh shit' handle. Mick searched all around him for an escape route, "Mick!" She yelled between cries. Tears started leaking from behind her closed eyes.

"Fuck." Mick muttered then cut the steering wheel all the way to the right and jumped the curb when the car to the right of him pulled forward. "Hold on!"

"Just go!"

Mick zoomed down the wide sidewalk honking his horn to notify the bystanders to get out his way. He cut several cars off as he merged back onto the main street and then onto the highway where Alyce threw the handkerchief and put her hands on her head taking very deep breaths.

"That was… the worst pain…I have…ever felt!" She said unable to control her sobbing. Looking out the window not familiar with the scenery she asked, "Where are you…taking me?"

"The Morgue."

**xoxoxoxo**

**Two things**

**First – I had trouble describing the hold I imagined Mick having on Alyce on the rooftop. But it is like the hold Mick had on Emma in her office when the DA's office came to arrest her in the finale. Here are some pics if anyone is the least bit interested. **

**?album=81&page=110**

**Second - For those of you that don't know, the 'oh shit' handle is what my brother calls the handle inside your car on the roof near your door. Cause the only time you need to grab it is when you say 'Oh shit!" hahaha**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	13. To the Morgue We Go

**The Hybrid Hurricane**

**Chapter 13: To the Morgue We Go**

Mick took a zip-up hooded sweater from the back seat of his car and shoved Alyce into it, tied the white bandana around her face to cover her nose and lifted the hood onto her head. Walking through the halls of the morgue, hood pulled down low, Alyce never left Mick's side. Not even an inch. Mick had to apply his extra grip onto Alyce's arm every time a human passed. What looked to passerby's as a man with his arm casually wrapped around a girls shoulder, was really putting an ache on Alyce's back. They walked up to the reception so Mick could sign in. The lady behind the desk was eyeing Alyce suspiciously.

"Plastic surgery," Mick quickly stated, "She's shy about the bandages." The receptionist immediately looked as if she completely understood.

"Sign here." She said pushing the clipboard toward him. Mick held Alyce extra tight with his left hand, she grimaced slightly, as he signed his name with his right.

"Thank you," He said before escorting Alyce into the room Guillermo currently occupied.

"Mick! Restocking already?" He said surprised to see Mick so soon after his last purchase.

"You could say that. I brought company." Guillermo turned away from his current project and saw a large black heap in next to Mick. He took a big whiff of the air and a big smile spread on his face.

"Girl I could smell you a mile away!" Guillermo joked. Mick pulled down the hood off of Alyce's head and she ripped off the bandana.

"Babygirl, what happened?" Shock written across his face.

"She deprived herself."

"Oh man," Alyce slowly looked over her shoulder to see several bodies laying on tables about ten feet away from her. "Mick I can't have her going after these bodies." She started pulling towards them when Mick yanked her around to stop her from looking at them. She went crazy.

"Mick let me go!" "There already dead it doesn't count!"

"Hey is that empty!" Mick yelled to Guillermo pointing at the door to the freezer.

"Yeah, yeah!" Guillermo quickly opened the door to the large walk in freezer and Mick pushed Alyce in before shutting the door and locking her in there. Hearing her scream from behind the thick door made Mick grateful he didn't have a beating heart. Because if he did it would be breaking.

"What are you going to do?" Guillermo asked softly

"There's only one thing to do." Mick pulled out his phone punched in a few numbers and waited for the other end to pick up. "We have a situation." Mick said immediately, hoping that he wasn't going to regret it.

--

Only five minutes later, given that he lives about twenty-five minutes away, Josef entered the room looking as if someone had interrupted something very important for something not so important. "Where is she?" She asked in a small voice.

"In the freezer." Mick pointed to the large metal door.

In walking up to the freezer door Josef stopped at looked at Guillermo, "Hey man, you're looking good!"

"Yeah, you don't look so bad yourself Kostan." Josef smiled before looking at the freezer as if he could see through it.

"How bad is it?" Josef asked

"It's pretty bad." Mick confessed.

"Well," Josef said turning to face his best friend. "You brought this on yourself."

"Hey! I didn't bring you here to criticize my sire-ing, I didn't do this." He yelled pointing to the freezer. "But It's Alyce, she needs our help." Mick said defensive, for himself and for Alyce.

"You're right. It is actually her fault. But of course I just drop everything to come help the girl who can't even help herself." Josef said in his average arrogant tone.

"Hey! I heard that!" Alyce yelled from behind the metal door. Josef rolled his eyes.

"What are you ideas?" Josef asked Mick.

"I don't know." Mick confessed, "But what ever it is, it needs to happen now. She won't be able to walk out of here without causing a scene."

"We could throw in some of the blood." Guillermo suggested walking over to the small freezer filled with bags of blood.

"Yeah let's feed her like a wild animal." Josef said with sarcasm.

"I don't here you throwing out any ideas." Guillermo defended himself.

"All the blood in that freezer won't satisfy the kind of hunger she has." Mick said aloud. Guillermo shook his head. It was worse than he thought.

Josef shook his head too, but not for the same reasons. "This is stupid." He muttered as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Mick asked

"Calling some freshies." Josef said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"No!" Mick said knocking the phone shut. "You bring freshies in here she will kill them."

"I'll supervise." Josef said with a smirk.

"Josef we have to be rational about this."

"Rational, you want to talk rational. She's a vampire Mick! She was stupid to think she could get away with not feeding. She only brought this onto herself. You could give her all the bagged blood you can find and it won't be enough, she needs blood, fresh blood. If she kills a few freshies along the way than so be it. Where in a morgue for Christ sake, what's a few extra dead bodies. We call the cleaners they'll be discrete and thorough, no one will be the wiser."

"That's a pretty good plan Mick." Guillermo stated. Mick looked at him quickly than looked back at the floor. He hated the idea of Alyce killing another person out of personal gain.

"Look this is out of our hands. She did this to herself. She has to deal with the consequences of her actions. But I was serious when I said I would supervise. If she can't handle going all the way, I'll be there to make sure she doesn't. I only want what's best for her."

--

Listening to the muffled conversation from inside the freezer made Alyce's heart flutter and drop at the same time. Hidden deep within Josef's arrogant tones was the need to protect her. That's why she has been so infatuated with him. She always knew he meant well behind his ruthlessness but only just now decided that perhaps she mistook the emotion of a connection between a childe and their sire for the emotion of love. Had she really been in love with Josef, or had it just been her subconscious reaching out for the affection of the person that created her.

**xoxoxoxo**

**Happy New Year everyone! May 2009 bring everyone health and happiness…and more fanfics!**


End file.
